Fox (Loner)
Fox is a large, muscular, bright orange tabby tom with pale auburn stripes, dark yellow eyes, barely tufted ears, and a thick pelt. Backstory Fox, along with his two siblings, Dingo and Bush, were born to a loner, Firework. She used to be a kittypet, before her twolegs, or “housefolk”, moved and left her to fend for herself with no skills or knowledge of the wild. The only cat who she thought understood and empathised with her, the kit’s father, had walked out on her before their kits were even born. Firework had always refused to tell the three of them who their father was, remembering him with obvious disgust, and didn’t seem that interested in raising the kits herself. In fact, when they were five moons old, she dumped them by an old barn, and left them with “good luck in life”. Fox and his littermates had no idea what to do, until they taught themselves how to catch rats. Rats were their only source of food. Fox was especially good at it, trying different things to catch them, and being a fast and deadly predator. The three siblings would share their food, until Leaf-bare came, and they all got desperate. The three, who used to be close, were starving, and would do anything for food. Often, they would challenge eachother, hide catches from one another, or even steal eachother’s prey. But it didn’t help either of them, and they only got hungrier and injured. Fox didn’t want to hurt and starve his siblings just to survive, but he didn’t want to die either. The competition between the three of them got worse and worse, until he decided that something had to be done, or they would begin to kill eachother. Upon talking it out, they made up their minds on something. The barn did not have enough food to support three growing cats, and even with two, the rat population would get so low, that they’d still run out. Two of them had to leave, but since they couldn’t agree on who got to stay, the three of them made the choice to go. Bush would go by the twolegplace to see if any twolegs would be willing to take a sick kit in, since he didn’t mind the funny-looking creature that much, Dingo would look for some clan to join, and Fox would simply have to find someplace else to stay. After going from place to place, getting kicked out by other cats, shooed by twolegs, or chased by dogs, he found a spot by one of the clan’s territory, and settled down there. It had been moons, but he finally found a place to stay. He was an expert hunter, and caught himself more than enough to live without putting a dent in the bird or rodent populations, or bothering the nearby clan. Everything was going swell, even in Leaf-bare, until he came across another cat, a little younger than him. Her name was Goosepaw a clan-born refugee who was looking for another home outside RiverClan. Fox noticed how sick and hungry she was, as he bitterly thought of his siblings, and decided to do something to help her. So he befriended her, and offered to hunt for the both of them. In return, she had taught him all the fighting skills she knew, so he could hopefully defend himself in case the nearby clan did ever get angry, or if some other nasty cat came along, like this “Puddlepool” she mentioned. RiverClan soon found them, but rather than hurting either of them, they seemed for interested in bringing Goosepaw back to their camp. Fox was distraught, but Goose whispered that she promised to return to him. She let them take her, so neither of them would get hurt, and left him alone. Fox couldn’t stop worrying about her; she took longer than either of them thought she would. It had been two moons. He wanted to go look for her, but he didn’t want to escalate things any further. So he sat and waited, rather guiltily, wishing he could do something. She could’ve been dead, and he would never know. Or she might come back and blame him for not coming after her. He might never see her again. His mate did come back, and with their new four kits, named Duckkit, Quailkit, Henkit and Turkeykit, which she had over in RiverClan. The clan had also gave her a warrior name, Goosecall, which she didn’t appreciate, and re-names himself to simply Goose right there and then. She offered him the opportunity to re-name one of the kits, to which he politely declined. So she renamed them herself, without the kit suffix. 'Kin' File:Firework.png|Firework File:C32E6D24-7D31-4C3C-ABF6-7860DECA6CAF.jpeg|Dingo File:3A973D9F-A28D-40AC-95C6-4BD3D07622FD.jpeg|Bush Trivia *His mother taught him how to hunt, but he never knew his father. **That’s why he wanted to be a good parent, so his kits wouldn’t grow up without a father like he did. **He is a very, very, very proud father and grandfather *Yellow is his favourite colour. But if cats could see orange, it would definitely be orange. *He reminds the creator of Tod from The Fox and The Hound, but personality-wise, he’s more like the tramp from Lady and The Tramp. Category:Tom Category:Loner Category:Kit Category:Alive